


Broken Chair

by agdhani



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Broken Chair

“You broke my wheel!”

Erik brushed off the exclamation and lifted Charles from the ground. “It’s only a…”

“…MY chair!” Charles wailed with frustrated exasperation, struggling to be free of the Erik’s.

“For chrissake, Charles…it’s a chair. I’ll get you another…one without metal. Will that stop your whining?”

“How will I get around in the meantime?”

Erik looked down, Charles’ weight slight against his chest. His brow and the corners of his mouth twitched. “Like this?”

With an arm around Erik’s strong shoulders and neck, Charles relented with a muttered, “It’ll have to do.” His disapproving pout, however, wasn’t convincing.


End file.
